The Ring
by Latara
Summary: Mysterious deaths in New York city are all too common, but a lovelorn Brooklyn following one of Sapphire's ideas? To find out who Sapphire is, read the story, and if you needed more encouragement, this story will answer that much pondered question, just h


'Death to the Gargoyles!'  
  
'Destroy the menace!'.  
  
People waving placards wildly shouted at the passers-by, prompting them to join the "cause". Another human on a make shift stand with a mega-phone concurred with the other, telling them to "think of their children!"  
  
Sapphire started at this display, sighing. One thing worse than one human with a hateful idea: A lot of humans with the same hateful idea and a soapbox. Hateful ideas spread through the human consciousness a lot faster and easier than ones of cheer, Sapphire thought, especially if it gave them the opportunity to dump on another species to help them forget their own misdemeanors. Sapphire didn't think much of humans, any humans; some were more tolerable than others. Eliza for example, was nice enough, if (in Sapphire's opinion at least), a little pious at times. Goliath would never hear a word said against her. Sapphire thought this was dangerous. If a person's bad points weren't known and acknowledged, then they were only half a person. Sapphire was well aware of her own faults as the Gargoyles were often prone to telling her at great length: loud, vain, snobby, not an ounce of subtlety in her entire body, British (that had been Lexington getting carried away on the fourth of July), she embraced these 'faults', they were part of her and she wasn't going to apologize for them, they weren't even bloody faults in her opinion.  
  
The crowd surrounding the Gargoyles hate group was big enough now and Sapphire lightly jumped off her perch of a car bonnet and, without difficulty, immersed herself in the mob.  
  
'Destroy the Menace!', repeated one protester, brandishing her placard so violently that she nearly caused her fellow hate-mongerers serious cranial injury. Suddenly, a loud, clear, British voice started up from somewhere near the back of the crowd.  
  
'Hear hear! Lets find every copy of The Phantom Menace and destroy it, death to Jar Jar Binks! Lord of the Rings: so much better, although Peter Jackson's earlier efforts of Bad Taste and Meet the Feebles can't be discounted either!', the humans looked around in surprise, trying to find the origin of the voice. No one noticed the small black Cat making her way to the front of the mob.  
  
The spokesperson eyed the crowd suspiously. 'Are you making fun of this cause young lady?', he asked pompously, 'because a pest as dangerous as the Gargoyles can't be taken lightly…..'  
  
'Of course I'm making fun of you, you cantankerous old git!', shouted the voice cheerfully, 'the Gargoyles are as about as dangerous as the poorly made dead imitation ferret you've got on top of your head', Sapphire moved around as she spoke, so her voice couldn't be traced. 'You, sir, are a spiteful, hate-mongering bastard who is probably looking for a minority species to project your hate onto to distract you from the fact that you're going bald, have the sexual magnetism of a rancid haddock and the fact that your wife left you for your brother, and that goes for the rest of you sad fuckers!'. With that, Sapphire fled to the other side of the street to watch her handy-work with satisfaction. The spokesperson had gone a delightful shade of scarlet and was trying to splutter out a response, his minions looked like sheep when the sheepdog has just hurled it's self over a cliff, and the crowd were either laughing, looking confused or drifting away looking entertained.  
  
Sapphire loved heckling Gargoyles haters, or pretty much any haters. Sapphire had a permanent soft spot for the underdog, and there were an awful lot of those in society, so more than one meeting opposed to people of a different colour, religion, sexuality, species, had been dispersed due to random British voice at the back of the crowd.  
  
Just as it looks like the spokesperson was going to beat himself to death with his own mega-phone, a police car pulled up and two members of the force got out. Sapphire recognized Eliza's long, black hair and knew she would get them to clear off. She glanced at the sun, it was setting, it would be night soon, and she should get to the Castle, as she liked to be there when they woke up, just in case. Sapphire was realistic and knew her presence as Gargoyle guard was not quite as vital now they were living in Xanatos' Castle again. Sapphire did enjoy the extra freedom this offered, but the fact that maybe she wasn't needed so much hurt for slightly, not that she would ever say anything. The only thing Sapphire wasn't utterly outspoken about was her own feelings, (not to be confused with opinions. Sapphire's opinions on pretty much every topic under the sun were well known to everyone, if they wanted to or not). However, with all these Anti- Gargoyle movements springing up all over the city one just never knew what might happen….these thoughts spurred Sapphire on and she quickened her step.  
  
When she had made the ear-popping lift-ride to the Castle she immediately checked on the Gargoyles. All present and correct and still stone, excellent.  
  
'Where have you been?', said a smooth voice behind her that just dripped with money.  
  
She swung round. She hadn't heard Xanatos, it annoyed her how the man could skulk around silently, just like, well, a Cat. She set her face in a cool glare. 'Out, about, had lunch, caught a show, knocked over a couple of liquor stores, found the Holy Grail. How bout you? How many lives have you destroyed today?' She narrowed her eyes at him. She loathed Xanatos and not in the jokey way that she loathed, say WWF Wrestling, this was the kind of raw hatred you only got from having to live and work with the man who put you through the worst pain you'd ever known, physical and mental, and who had butchered your family, memories and life.  
  
He didn't answer her, in the face of one of Sapphire's icy-blue glares few people could. They tended to not see the person, but the soul inside them. Personally Sapphire didn't think Xanatos had a soul, just a twisted black void of nothingness. Instead he looked away and said, 'Not that it matters really, your position with the Gargoyles is becoming quite obsolete now they have all the security of this estate that their disposal'. He tried to match her cold tone but couldn't quite succeed; he didn't have quietly suppressed rage behind his effort. He knew he trod an incredibly thin line when it came to Sapphire. In his heart of hearts where the small part of all human's that still lives in dark cave and walks on all fours festers, he was very afraid. Sapphire was, after all an animal and some days he truly believed that the Cat would rip his throat out. She only put up with him for the sake of the Gargoyle friends, in all other ways, he was dead skin to her, emphasis on the dead. Sometimes the rational, businessman part of his brain thought; 'this is ridiculous, I can't be afraid of a Cat!' But then, the irrational, primitive, sensible part of his brain argued; 'She may be a Cat, but she's got a primitive part in her too, one that's much closer to the surface. To her, you're a rat, and you know what Cat's do to rats…..'. Generally, he avoided Sapphire as much as possible.  
  
'You put too much faith in technology, my dear David', she spat back. She figured, the amount of shit he'd put her through, they were certainly on first name terms. 'Its dangerous to put too much faith in something so untrustworthy and untested', she stared hard at him, 'the Gargoyles may have this uneasy truce with you, but I'm not easily fooled. I'm not going anywhere, you don't get rid of me that easily you know, someone's got to keep reminding me what you really are'.  
  
They stared at each other, both non-moving. Suddenly, a cracking noise was heard, the Gargoyles were waking up, Sapphire glanced at them, when she looked back, Xanatos was gone. She shielded her eyes as small shards of stone went flying. 'Hey guys! Good morning, good night, whatever!', she said cheerfully, her mood switching in a snap.  
  
'Hey Sapph', Lexington greeted her, then he looked around, 'er, cold out here isn't it?' Sapphire and Xanatos' confrontations tended to leave a cold void behind them.  
  
'Hmm, just had a chat with my bestest buddy ever', Sapphire admitted, knowing that Goliath didn't approve when she stirred the situation between the Gargoyles and their one time enemy, as it was he was giving her a look that signaled a lecture.  
  
'Sapphire', he started in his deep, captivating voice, 'You shouldn't provoke Xanatos, he may turn on us very easily, you can't dislike him that much'.  
  
Oh I can, Sapphire thought, can and do. 'Sorry', was all she said, the Gargoyles didn't know why she hated Xanatos so much. Sapphire wasn't much of a secret sharer, she liked her secrets, they were secret. 'The man is just such a twat', she said bluntly.  
  
'Sapphire…..', said Goliath warningly, as the trio snickered in the background. He did not approve of the bad language Sapphire used so much.  
  
She looked at him stubbornly, 'well he is', she said defensively. 'I don't see why you suddenly all trust him after all he did to you, it's just daft really'.  
  
'Daft maybe, but what choice do we have? In these times we have to make alliances, no matter how uneasy they may be. People do change, maybe he has.'  
  
'Natural born arseholes don't change', argued Sapphire. The others looked on in a mixture of horror and amusement. Straightforward Sapphire was the only one who truly stood up to Goliath , he wasn't her leader after all. That said, she had tremendous respect for him, but sometimes he just had to be told, Sapphire thought.  
  
'But I am sorry', she continued, not wishing to start an argument, 'I'll just avoid Xanatos in the future'. No problem there, she thought.  
  
Goliath looked like he was going to press the point, but just then Eliza entered the tower and Goliath was immediately distracted. 'Very well', he said, rather vaguely and left the group to talk to Eliza.  
  
'Lucky escape for you Sapph', said Lexington, jokingly.  
  
'I know, I thought I was going to get number 4 in the series of Goliath's endless lectures: "Thou shalt not annoy thou enemy and make him turn on us, which he would in a second because he's a sneaky bastard, sub-lecture, thou shalt not swear, because life must be lived like a Disney movie".  
  
'He wrote that series just for you, you know Sapph', chuckled Lexington.  
  
She grinned at him, 'yeah, but number 5: "get off the Internet, someone needs the use the phone" is where you shine. So,' she said brightly, 'what's everyone's plans for tonight?'  
  
'I'm going to see Robbins,' said Hudson in his slow Scottish drawl. 'he's going to read me his new book, and with that, the older Gargoyle unfolded his wings and glided away into the inky night sky.  
  
'Well, I'm going to watch Alex,' announced Lex excitedly. Alex. Xanatos' child with Fox. Sapphire didn't like Fox much either and didn't see why Lex was positively dippy over Alex. Now this wasn't a personal vendetta against Xanatos, Sapphire just didn't like children. As far as she was concerned they were nasty, noisy, sticky little brats and should be avoided at all costs. The very fact that Xanatos had been allowed to breed didn't impress her much. She thought he should be neutered, and she would be very happy to provide this service, free of charge.  
  
'How bout you guys?', she addressed Broadway and Angela, who had their arms around each other and looked very couply and cozy, to an almost sickly degree.  
  
'Well, er, I do have a kinda romantic evening planned', said Broadway, almost blushing.  
  
'Oh Broadway!', squealed Angela excitedly.  
  
'See you later guys', said Broadway happily as he lead Angela away.  
  
'Awww, isn't it sweet?", said Sapphire, only half-sarcastically. 'Well, how about you Brooklyn?', she asked, 'Brooklyn?', she said again, looking around for her friend, then she saw him, sitting a little way off, staring into the night, not hearing her. He looked completely and utterly fed up. She tilted her head, looking sympathetically at him. She nudged Lex and pointed to Brooklyn, she gestured him to follow her and led him to the small living room area, where they could clearly see Brooklyn out of one of the windows.  
  
Brooklyn stared out into the dark, starless Manhattan night sky. Despite the bright lights that burned up from the city, there was pitch-black quality to it, a gaping hole that could never be filled. Be it with stars, moons or galaxies, it was always going to be empty. Like his soul. Like his heart. Maggie had not returned his feelings, Angela had chosen Broadway over him. Maybe some people were meant to be alone. He sighed, it flew away in the wind, leaving him in a vacuum of despair.  
  
He was observed by Sapphire and Lexington.  
  
'This is fairly pitiful', remarked the small black Cat, her blue eyes taking in the scene. Lexington gave her a look. 'Oh, I'm totally sympathetic', she continued breezily, 'but he's not doing himself any good moping, he'll start writing poetry soon if we're not careful'.  
  
'What do you think we should do?', asked Lexington, concerned for his friend. 'Theres not much selection for us down here you know'.  
  
'True, but that's what makes life challenging!', declared Sapphire. 'Besides, you'd be surprised what humans go for. Ever watch Jerry Springer?'  
  
Suddenly Brooklyn stirred. Unfolding himself, he got up, stretched and dejectedly made his way towards the entrance of the tower. Immediately Sapphire and Lexington tried to look busy and very "oh no, we haven't been spying on our friend and gossiping behind his back".  
  
As Brooklyn entered, Sapphire looked up from filing her claws. 'Hello Brooklyn me dear! How's you?'  
  
'I'm fine', he said, suddenly on the defense, he gave Sapphire a suspicious look.  
  
'Bollocks!' she said cheerfully. 'You are clearly in a romantic rut and I, dear Brooklyn, intend you get you out of it'.  
  
Brooklyn looked at his British friend. 'First of all, I'm not. And second of all, how?'  
  
'Haven't decided yet!', said Sapphire in her usual flippant attitude, 'but I will!'.  
  
Brooklyn grunted non-commmitdly at her and walked away.  
  
'He didn't seem exactly thrilled', remarked Lexington dryly.  
  
'Hmm', Sapphire returned vaguely.  
  
'Sapph? Are you plotting?'  
  
'Moi?', she made her eyes big and innocent, 'plot? Never.'  
  
'Uh-huh', said Lex, not believing her, 'just don't get on the wrong side of Brooklyn Sapph, not when he's in a mood like this'.  
  
'You call that a mood!', said Sapphire, who could sulk for England when the need arose. 'What if I took him to a Britney Spears concert, d'you think that would cheer him up?', she said thoughtfully.  
  
'Britney Spears? I don't know maybe'.  
  
'What kind of male is he then?!', she remarked snottily.  
  
'Well, you have a project anyway', said Lex ,as he got up to go and see Alex, 'have fun'.  
  
'Will do', promised Sapphire, as went back to plotting. 


End file.
